To Remember
by BedTimeMonster
Summary: A series of poems, written by Mr. Frodo Baggins, about four certain hobbits- something to remember their dear friend by. Endearing and somber at the same time. No slash, please R&R!
1. A Mighty Gust of Wind

**To Remember**

**Genre:** General/ Drama  
**Rating: **G  
**Pairing: **None  
**Disclaimer**: I just took the characters out to play for a bit, and I'll put them back when I'm done. But thanks to Tolkien for allowing me to do that much ;)  
**Author's Note:** I didn't write these. Frodo did. I just had the wonderful fortune of finding them and sharing them with everyone else. Judging by the tone, I'd say these were given to the other three hobbits in the Fellowship from Frodo shortly before he departed for the Grey Havens. Very sweet indeed.

* * *

**A Mighty Gust of Wind**  
A Poem to my Pippin  
By Frodo Baggins.

_A mighty gust of wind blew an apple  
__Out of it's tree.  
__It landed into my lap,  
__Shining and juicy sweet  
__And deep red, like the sunsets  
__In summertime.  
__Atop it sat green leaves,  
__Crisp and bright_

_A mighty gust of wind brought a child  
__From the Over-Heavens  
__Into my life.  
__Beautiful and sweet,  
__With deep red cheeks, like the pippin apples  
__In autumn.  
__And this child had green eyes,  
__Wondrous and soul piercing._

_A mighty gust of wind found you  
__From far your home  
__Out to aid me,  
__Brave and selfless.  
__And red were the fires of those lands,  
__Burning and angry.  
__But green eyes made my burden lighter,  
__Innocence and light._

_A mighty gust of wind is what you are  
__Always fleeting,  
__Never ceasing to move.  
__And red is the flush in your cheeks  
__Over your face splitting grin.  
__And green are your dancing eyes like the grass  
__Upon which you cannot sit still._

_A mighty gust of wind is what you are.  
__And I what I always hope you  
__Remain to be, Pippin._

* * *

Hobbits love food, I love reviews


	2. Globes and Maps

**To Remember**

**Genre:** General/ Drama  
**Rating: **G  
**Pairing: **None  
**Disclaimer:** I still own nothing, but I least I can pretend I do ;).  
**Author's Note:** I didn't write these. Frodo did. I just had the wonderful fortune of finding them and sharing them with everyone else. Judging by the tone, I'd say these were given to the other three hobbits in the Fellowship from Frodo shortly before he departed for the Grey Havens. Very sweet indeed.

* * *

**Globes and Maps**  
To Merry, the most responsible hobbit with the youngest heart  
By Frodo Baggins.

_Blue eyes, laden with growing  
__anticipation-  
__You've never run your curious fingers  
__over a map.  
__You want to follow, dear cousin,  
__all the roads and paths.  
__Adventure calls out to you.  
__One day you'll find it._

_Blue eyes, laden with a sense of  
__foreboding-  
__You understand now what lies beyond  
__the edges of maps back home.  
__You are frightened, dear cousin,  
__but you press on, for me.  
__Fear takes a hold of you.  
__One day you'll come home._

_Blue eyes, laden with falling  
__tears-  
__You've studied the globes  
__and maps  
__You want to follow, dear cousin,  
__o'er the Sundering Seas.  
__Loyalty pulls at your heart._

_One day you'll find me again._

* * *

Hobbits love food, I love reviews. 


	3. Humbled

**To Remember**

**Genre: **General/ Drama  
**Rating: **G  
**Pairing: **None  
**Disclaimer:** Still not mine.  
**Author's Note:** I didn't write these. Frodo did. I just had the wonderful fortune of finding them and sharing them with everyone else. Judging by the tone, I'd say these were given to the other three hobbits in the Fellowship from Frodo shortly before he departed for the Grey Havens. Very sweet indeed.

* * *

**Humbled**  
To Samwise the Brave. What more can I say?  
By Frodo Baggins. 

_11 years old is Samwise  
__small and blustery.  
__Tripping over words and feet,  
__Digging in the earth with brown hands,  
__And always so easily  
__humbled_

_21 years old is Samwise,  
__yet wise as the Elves.  
__Selfless in all he does,  
__A hero, more than I could imagine.  
__Yet he is still so easily  
__Humbled._

_54 years old am I,  
__aged and worn.  
__But weariness is forgotten, Samwise,  
__When I think of what you've done for me.  
__And it's all I can do  
__but be humbled._

_Many winters old is Samwise,  
__Grey and alight.  
__Gentle mists hitting your face  
__As you go sailing, sailing o'er the sea.  
__And it's all I can do  
__But be humbled by you,  
__My Samwise, The Brave._

* * *

Hobbits love food, I love reviews.


	4. Foot Steps

**To Remember**

**Genre: **General/ Drama  
**Rating: **G  
**Pairing: **None  
**Disclaimer:** Not mine. Prof. Tolkien's. Please don't sue me.  
**Author's Note:** I didn't write these. Frodo did. I just had the wonderful fortune of finding them and sharing them with everyone else. Judging by the tone, I'd say these were given to the other three hobbits in the Fellowship from Frodo shortly before he departed for the Grey Havens. Very sweet indeed.

For Loveofthering...because otherwise I wouldn't even have thought about doing one for Bilbo. Thanks a bunch!

Thanks to loveofthering, Aristo Seran, Elven Champion, and Spaztic Arwen for their great reviews!

* * *

**Foot Steps**  
To Bilbo, who is so much more than a cousin  
By Frodo Baggins.

_Middle Earth is vast,  
__yet no task for you was ever too  
__daunting-  
__No journey ever too far  
__or too long.  
__I admired and mimicked  
__and wanted nothing more than to  
__follow in your steps.  
__I will always follow in your foot steps._

_Your history is rich,  
__full of mystery and unprecedented  
__bravery-  
__No task was too frightening  
__nor too dangerous.  
__And I pretend to be you,  
__fighting invisible enemies in my room.  
__I was following in your foot steps.  
__I will always follow in your foot steps._

_Our journeys have ended,  
__alive with hope and with  
__knowledge-  
__Nothing is ever too insignificant  
__to fight for.  
__And I am binded now to you,  
__here at last on the shores of the sea.  
__This whole time I was following in your foot steps.  
__I will always follow in your foot steps._

* * *

Hobbits love food, I love reviews.


End file.
